The Heartbreaker
by paomar0832
Summary: When Dallas Invites Ally on a date and doesn't show up Ally will be heartbroken.Will Ally cope? Austin,Dez and Trish will help Ally recover from her first heartbreak. AUSLLY. Is my first fanfic. Please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V:

Dallas asked me on a date. Our date is today at 8:00 pm. Trish is helping me on what to wear, Because she says that I don't know what to wear. But anyway she got me a Purple strapless dress with Black heels. Our date is on Chili's(1), I got there at 7:55.

8:00

It's 8:00 and Dallas isn't here. I'm going to wait a little more, I think is just a family problem. I'll wait until 8:30. I'll walk to the Sonic Boom if he doesn't come

8:30

He's not here so I'm walking to the store. I start to walk to the store and see Austin and Dez. Austin is sitting in the counter and Dez is standing in front of Austin. I enter the store with all my mascara running through my face. Austin and Dez looked at me with a worried look.

Austin: "Ally, Are you okay?"

Ally: "He ditch me" (Starts to sob and goes and hugs Austin)

Dez: "Ally I'm so sorry"

Austin: "Tomorrow I'm going to take that jerk" (Let's go of Ally)

Ally: "No Austin. I'm going to take a piece of my mind and show him that I have feeling too"

Dez: "Let's call Trish and tell her. She's really good at revenge."

Ally: "I'll think of something tomorrow. All I want is to go to sleep" (sobs)

Dez: "Where are you going to sleep?

Ally: "In the Practice Room"

Austin: "On the floor?"

Ally: (nods) "Where is my dad?"

Dez: "I forgot to tell you. He told me to tell you that he's going to a piano convention in Connecticut."

Ally: "Where is Trish? I need her"

Dez: "I think she's at her house"

Ally: "I'll call her tomorrow. Goodnight guys"

Dez: "But it's 8:58. We can stay for a little while

Ally: "I need time to think. And actually, It's 9:15 Bye. (closes the Sonic Boom Doors)

The next day:

I look at the wall clock and its 7:00am. I got to wake up early and open the store because my dad is in another convention. But first I go to shower. I'm still heart broken because its my first date ever and he doesn't show up. So I go to the Practice Room closet and pull out a green shirt with black skinny's. I take a shower and go downstairs. I Find Austin, Dez and Trish waiting in the door.

Austin: "Finally!"

Dez: "We've been waiting here like forever"

Trish: "Ally I'm so sorry. He's a jerk that doesn't know what he's doing."

Ally: "How long have you guys been there?" (Opens the doors)

Austin: "Like 10 or 15 minutes"

Ally: "That is not a lot of time"

Dez: "In Dez time is a lot of time"

Ally: "I'm ready"

Austin: "For what?"

Ally: "To insult Dallas"

Trish: "Ally has come bad"

Ally: "When your heartbroken you are able to do anything"

Dez: "Let's go"

We all go to the Cell Phone Accessory Cart and see Dallas making out with a girl. I feel a knot on my throat. Austin puts his arm on my shoulder and whispered;

Austin: "Be strong, He's a jerk"

I look at him and nod. We all walk a little closer to the cart. And….

(1)I don't own Chili's. I left Cliffhanger Huh? I'll try to update later

Att: Paola aKa: paomar0832


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's P.O.V:

We all go to the Cell Phone Accessory Cart and I see Dallas making out with a girl. Ally is like she's about to cry, so I put my arm in her shoulder and I say:

Austin: "Be strong, He's a jerk"

She looks at me and nods. We walk a little closet to the cart. And Ally finally makes a move and talks to Dallas;

Dallas: "Hey Ally"

Ally: "Why did you didn't go yesterday to the date? You ditched me. You know, I'm a human and I have feelings"

Dallas: "I'm sorry. My uncle died yesterday"

Ally: "Dallas, I'm not am idiot. You just wanted to get in my pants, You're a player. Your uncle died yesterday? Huh? Well now your building your feelings by making out with this girl? You are a jerk"

Dallas: "Okay I lied. My uncle didn't die, is just that I was afraid."(lies)

Ally: "Afraid of what? You know what? I don't get along with liars. Why don't you eat your words up and continue sucking faces with this girl. I'm out of here." (Starts leaving) "Oh and by the way" (Gets a soda and spills it over Dallas) "Oops, my bad. Let's go guys."

Austin: "I didn't know that Ally. That is like Trish was in your body"

Trish: "I have nothing to do with that. But it was awesome!"

Ally: "Is just that I was mad. And he thinks I'm a 5 year old to believe in his lies"

Dez: "Let's go to the Sonic Boom"

Ally: "Let's go"

We are heading to the Sonic Boom. Last night when Ally was crying I felt really bad, I just wanted to hug her and kiss her… Wait a minute, I think I like Ally. I like Ally.

Trish: "Let's do a sleepover in the Practice Room to cheer up Ally"

Dez: "Yeah, and we can stay up all night"

Austin: "Good Idea! I'll go get my stuff."

Ally: "Austin, can you give me a ride?"

Austin: "Sure. Let's go"

Ally: "See you guys in a few"

Trish: "See ya' "

Dez: "Okay"

**I'll update Later. See ya**

**paomar0832**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's P.O.V:**

**Austin is giving me a ride to my house. In my inside I feel like ceramic like, if you drop it breaks. And Dallas played with my heart he dropped my heart and now my heart is broken. Not even the glue is going to fix it. We were stopping in front of my house. I get out of he car. And Austin stayed in the car.**

**Ally: "Come on, Austin. Enter with me."**  
**Austin: "No, is okay. I'll stay here"**  
**Ally: "Austin, please."**  
**Austin: "Okay." (Gets out of the car and enters with Ally)**

**Now we were up in my room. Austin is sitting on my bed. I'm getting the clothes for Tonight and Tomorrow. I pack my Underwear (Bras and Panties), and Austin looks at me with a disgusted face. I give him a 'Its my underwear, A problem with it?' look.  
**

**10 minutes later I finish packing. I go to the kitchen and got some water. When I placed the glass on the counter, I hear my phone ringing. Austin has my phone because I have no pockets he hands it to me and I answer.**

***Phone call***  
**Ally: "Hello?"**  
**Dallas: "um.. Hey Ally."**  
**Ally: " What do you want Dallas?"**  
**Dallas: "You to go on a date with me"**  
**Ally: "Go to Hell. Mama's boy" (Hangs up)**  
***End of Phone Call"**

**Austin: "It was Dallas right?"**  
**Ally: "Yeah."**  
**Austin: "Let's bring ice cream to the sleepover. I'll pay it"**  
**Ally: "Don't waste money, I have one on the fridge. I know how to do a perfect Sunday."**  
**Austin: "Well What do you need?"**  
**Ally: "Nutella, Ice cream and milk"**  
**Austin: "You have those?"**  
**Ally: "I need the Nutella. But I have the ice cream and milk"**  
**Austin: "Let's go"**

**We have all we need my clothes, Ice cream, milk but we need nutella so we are going to the supermarket. Austin drives to Bob's Supermarket and he parks the car and then we enter the supermarket. A lot of girls were glaring at me because Austin had his arm in my shoulders and I had my arm in his waist because he's tall and I can't reach his shoulders. They are just fans,They are just jealous of me because I hang out with Austin. Finally we find the Nutella,Then we head to the Cash register. I was going to pay for it but Austin insisted. I had 20 dollar bill and he too. When he paid I put the 20 dollar bill that I had in his pocket. He noticed, And hit my hand and told me 'No, I'm a gentleman. I pay for you.' He got the 20 dollar bill off his pocket and give it to me. And then hes kissed my cheek. When the girl in the Cash register give Austin the change and the Nutella. He again put his arm in my shoulders and we walked to the car to head to the Sonic Boom. We open the Sonic Boom doors and walk to the Practice Room. I see Trish reading a magazine and Dez being Dez.**

**Trish: "Finally, You guys are here."**  
**Ally: "I'm going to change" (Sighs) "Guys, Out"**  
**Trish: "Even me?"**  
**Ally: "No, I have to talk to you"**  
**Austin: "Why Trish has to stay?"**  
**Ally: "I have to talk her girl stuff. And I'm going to change"**  
**Austin: "Okay. Come on Dez, Let's go downstairs" (They leave)**  
**Ally: "Bye"**  
**Trish: "What do you need to talk about?"**  
**Ally: (Begins to cry)**  
**Trish: "Ally don't cry. If it is for Dallas, he's a jerk."**  
**Ally: "He broke my heart. And in the morning called me saying that he wanted a date with me... I wanted to accept but I'm afraid" (Sobs and puts her head in Trish's shoulder)**  
**Trish: "No Ally, don't accept he just wants to break your heart again. I do not like seeing you so sad. We are used to seeing you with a smile no with tears in your eyes." (Hugs Ally) "Go change, the guys should be desperate"**  
**Ally: (nods)**

**I go to the Practice Room closet and change into pyjamas. My tank top was red and the shorts were yellow. When I get out of the closet, literally. I see Austin and Dez sitting on the floor. When they see me their mouths hang open. Why? Cause they have never seen me in pyjamas? Well Austin did, Once when we were going camping and he pulled the covers off my. I didn't know he get in my room but I let it go.**

**Austin: "Ally, You were crying?"**  
**Ally: "Yeah. But its not a big deal"**  
**Dez: "Let's forget about that jerk and have a great night"**  
**Trish: "I can't believe I say this but... Dez is right, forget about that jerk and have fun"**  
**Austin: "I'm going to change be right back"**  
**Ally: "Okay, Trish I brought ice cream want me to do my famous Nutella sunday?"**  
**Trish: "Yeah, You can make for all of us"**  
**Austin: "Done, I'm changed to pyjamas"**  
**Dez: "Ally who tech you to do the sundays?"**  
**Ally: "I did it myself. Let me teach you how to do it."**  
**Austin: "Okay:"**  
**Ally: " You get a glass" (Everyone gets a glass) "Then you get a spoon and get Nutella on it," (Everyone does what Ally tells) "And put in on the end of the glass. Put ice cream on top of the Nutella and then milk. Done." (1)**  
**Austin:" This is really good"  
Dez: "This should be great with a horror movie"  
Ally: "Please, don't put Zaliens movies. Put horror movies but Zaliens...NO"  
Austin: "I think this is cheering up Ally"  
Ally: "Yeah, I'm going to sit in the couch while you guys watch the movie"  
Austin: "No, you are watching the movie with us" (Lifts up Ally by her armpits and sits her on his lap)  
Ally: "Okay" (Blushes)**

Austin just sit me on HIS LAP. My bestfriend, crush and partner sit me on his lap is this a signal? I don't know why I was with Dallas, I'm into blondes now. And by blondes I mean Austin. He puts his hands on the floor and I put mines in my lap. At one moment i felt like I was falling and I pulled myself into Austin's lap again, But when I was pulling myself up, I hear Austin groan. I look at him an he looks back at him, And I ask him;

Ally: "Did touched where the light doesn't shine?"  
Austin: "Yeah. But it's okay"  
Ally: "I'm soo sorry" (Hugs him)  
Austin: (Hugs back) "Is okay."

I touched him Where The Light Doesn't shine, I stand up and when I was walking to the couch I feel something on my wrist. I look back and it's Austin.

Austin: "Where you think you are going?"  
Ally: "To the couch."  
Austin: "Nope. You are staying here" (Pats on his lap)  
Ally: "Uh.. Okay" (Sits on Austin's lap again)

So the movie ends. I don't even know the name of the movie, I was too busy thinking about where I was sitting. I was sitting on Austin's lap.

Trish: "Lets play 20 Questions"  
Austin: "Okay"  
Dez: "Sure."  
Trish: "What about you Ally?"  
Ally: "Whatever" (Sadly)  
Austin: "What's wrong?"  
Ally: "That was the way Dallas asked me out. But is okay, I will play"  
Trish: :Okay let the game begin"


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's P.O.V:**

**We are going to play 20 Questions. I'm worried about Ally, What if she has a meltdown in the middle of the game?**

**Austin: "Is okay. If you feel like you want to cry just tell me. You have a shoulder to cry on."**  
**Ally: "Thanks Austin"**  
**Austin: "That sounded really cheesy" (Laughs)**  
**Ally: "Yup" (Laughs)**  
**Trish: "Okay. Who will ask the questions?"**  
**Ally: (Keeps quiet)**  
**Austin: (Keeps quiet)**  
**Dez: (Keeps quiet)**  
**Trish: "Guess who got to do the questions?"  
Austin: "Okay, lets play."  
Trish: " First question, Who was your first kiss? Mine was Ryan Whiteman when I was 11"  
Austin: " My first kiss...It was when I was 13 with Leah Stanford"  
Dez: " I haven't have my first kiss yet"  
Austin: "What about you Ally?"  
Ally: "Um...Me neither"(Frowns)  
Austin: "That is okay"  
Ally: (smiles)  
Trish: "Next question. If you were in a desert Island with your Best Friend, What would you do?"  
Austin: "If I'm Dez well be at the beach all day. If I'm with Ally, I'll protect her. And with Trish, protect her too."  
Ally: "That is so sweet" (Hugs Austin)  
Dez: "I don't really know. But I will help to survive and protect each other."  
Trish: "Yeah, What Dez is saying makes sense. Wait Dez said something that makes sense."  
Ally: "I agree with all of you"  
Trish: "Next question. Who was your first crush? Mine was Josh Rodriguez"  
Ally: (Dreamy) "Elliott Thorne, He was so cute."  
Austin: "My first crush was Annie Prescott."  
Dez: " My first crush... Rachel Carrey"**

**When Ally said that her first crush was some kid named Elliott, My blood was boiling. When she was out on the date with Dallas (That he ditched Ally) I was feeling jealous. I think I like Ally.**

**Austin: "Dez, Can I talk t you outside?**  
**Dez: "Sure" (Stands up)**  
**Trish: "Where are you guys going?"**  
**Austin: "We are going to talk about something." (Takes a pause) "Outside. Be right back" (They go outside)**

**Outside the Practice Room:**

**Dez: "Whats up Buddy?"**  
**Austin: "I think I like Ally"**  
**Dez: "And you realize that now?"**  
**Austin: (Confused) "What do you mean?"**  
**Dez: "Trish and I know that you like Ally. Is just so obvious, The way you look at her and help her with everything. Even knows that you like Ally."**  
**Austin: "What do I do? What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way?"**  
**Dez: "Austin, Calm down. I'm 'The Love Whisperer'. You just got to tell her how you feel when she recovers from her break up."  
Austin: "Thank you Dez." (Hugs him) "I'm starting to think that you ARE 'The Love Whisperer'. Oh, And how'd you come with that advice "  
Dez:"Duh! I'm 'The Love Whisperer'. I know everything about love"  
Austin: "Okay." (Laughs) "Let's go to the Practice Room" (They enter the Practice Room)**

**We enter the Practice Room and see that Ally is asleep and that Trish is reading a magazine. Ally looks so cute sleeping. I just want to kiss her and hug her. When we close the door she opens her eyes.**

**Austin: "Hey Ally" (He waves to Ally)**  
**Ally: " (Rubs her eyes) "Hey guys. What hour is it?"**  
**Austin: (Looks at the wall clock) "It's 11:00 pm"**  
**Ally: "Thanks" (Smiles at Austin)**  
**Trish: "Want to continue the 20 Questions game?"**  
**Austin: "No. I was bored already"**  
**Trish: "Yeah, you are right. It was kind of boring"**  
**Dez: "Let's Prank Call"**  
**Austin: "Yeah. Ally, Do you have Dallas phone number?"**  
**Ally: "Yes. Its 1-305-451-2967" (A/N: Is a random phone number)**  
**Austin: "Okay let's Prank Call him"**  
**Trish: "Don't forget to put *67 first"**  
**Ally: "What if he founds out that is us?"**  
**Austin: "Don't worry. I'll be staying with you"**  
**Ally: "Thanks Austin, But your parents won't say anything?"**  
**Austin: "Nope. We are in vacations, they leave me do anything I want."**  
**Ally: "Thanks Austin. I love you, I love you, I love you" (Hugs Austin)**

**I love you too, With all my life. So we are going to Prank Call Dallas. This is going to be epic.**

**Trish: "Who is going to talk?"**  
**Austin: "Me" (Raises his arm) "But all of you got to keep quiet. Specially Dez" (Glares at Dez)**  
**Trish: "I'll handle that" (Puts Duck Tape in Dez's mouth) "Shut up until Austin is done talking. Okay?"**  
**Dez: (Nods)**  
**Ally: "What are you going to say? Don't say anything about me"**  
**Austin: "Obviously, I won't say anything about you. Lets call him now" (Dials Dallas's number)**

**Austin**=Dallas  
"Hello?"  
**"Hello! Is Diana there?" (In a goofy voice)  
**"Who is this?"  
** "WHERE IS DIANA?" (Yells)  
**"I don't know what you are talking about"  
**"I'm going to call the police! You got my** **sister!"**  
_"_I don't know who is your sister! Is this a prank call?"  
**"I want my sister!" (Starts to fake sob) "If you have my sister, please give me back my sister!"  
**"I don't have your sister"  
**(Austin hangs up)**

**Trish: (Laughs) **  
**Ally: "What did he said?" (Laughs)  
****Austin: (Mocks Dallas) "I don't have your sister"  
Ally: (Laughs) "Lets do something else. Who has an idea?"  
Dez: (Raises his hand)  
Trish: "Just get the tape out of your mouth"  
Dez: (Gets tape out of his mouth) "Lets put music and dance"  
Austin: "Yeah. Let's put Shane Harper"  
Trish: "Yeah he's so hot"  
Austin: "Great idea,Dez put One Step Closer"  
Dez: "Coming right up"  
Ally: "I love that song."  
Dez: "Done" (Pushes play)  
Ally: (Starts singing along)**  
_Woahhh ohh, hey hey  
Listen  
I can't keep chasing you around  
All of this running just bringing me down  
Its got me down  
Every time i look at you the angels sing  
I hope you hear them too  
Ohhhhhhhh, oh  
I hope you here them too  
Got me feeling hypnotized  
And girl it makes me feel alive  
Heeyyyy yeahhh_

I'd climb the highest mountain  
And i'd sail across the sea  
Baby for you i'd do anything  
I'd fly to the moon  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you

Don't hesitate there's no better time than now baby  
The sky is falling down  
Well baby are you down, down, down, down

I could wait forever and a day  
Just to have you look my way (just look my way)  
Look my way yeah

It's in every little thing i do  
'cause baby i do it all for you  
Heeyyy yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain  
And i'd sail across the sea  
Baby for you i'd do anything  
I'd fly to the moon  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you

I will write you a million love songs  
Just to hear you sing  
Baby for you i'd do anything

I'd fight superman  
Just to hold your hand  
I have to get one step closer to you

And now your in my arms  
I knew it from the start  
That i'd never break your heart  
If this ain't love then nothing else is  
I'd do anything for just one kiss

I'd climb the highest mountain  
I'd sail across the sea  
For you i'd do anything  
I'd plan a picnic on the moon  
Just for me and you (x2)

I will write you a million love songs  
Just to hear you sing  
Baby for you i'd do everything

Yeah, i'd fight superman  
Just to hold your hand  
Have to get one step closer to you

Ooohhh, yeahhhh  
Just to get one step closer to you **(1)**

**Austin: "I'm Really tired let's** **sleep"  
****Ally: "Yeah goodnight guys"  
****Austin: "Goodnight Ally"  
****Trish: "Goodnight"  
****Dez: (Snoring)  
**

* * *

**(1) Shane Harper's One step closer. I don't own that song but i love it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's P.O.V:  
**I am the first one to get up. I check my phone and its 10:00am. I feel really bad for Ally, Dallas is a sucker. I'm going to get that guy right now. I shower (In the bathroom downstairs) And I go to the Cell Phone Accessory Cart. He is there, Drinking a Energy drink. I walk to him.

Austin: "Hey Dallas"  
Dallas: "What do you want Moon?"  
Austin: "I just want to talk."  
Dallas: "I thought you wanted to fight. I can't damage this beautiful face"  
Austin: "I just want to tell you that you hurt Ally. She can't stop crying you really broke her heart."  
Dallas: "Well she deserved it"  
Austin: "What do you said?"  
Dallas: "THAT SE DESERVED IT!" (shouts)  
Austin: "That's it" (Punches Dallas right in the nose twice) "Don't you ever try to hurt Ally again. Understood?"  
Dallas: "Yes."  
Austin: (Leaves)

I go to the Store and when I go upstairs. I see Trish and Dez awake. Why Ally still asleep?

Austin: "Hey guys"  
Trish: "Where were you?"  
Austin: "Teaching someone not to do something"  
Dez: "Who?"  
Austin: "Dallas"  
Trish: "What did you do?"  
Austin: "I talked to him. And then he said that Ally deserved what he did and I punched him.. Twice"  
Trish: "Yeah that guy deserved it"  
Austin: "Why Ally still asleep? She always is up at this time"  
Trish: "That is strange."  
Austin: "Ally, Wake up"  
Ally: (Opens her eyes) "No. Life doesn't have anything for me"  
Austin: "Ally, Just stand up and take a shower"  
Ally: "Make me!"  
Austin: "Um, I punched Dallas...twice. Just 20 minutes ago"  
Ally: (Stands up) "You what!?"  
Austin: "You heard me. I punched him"  
Ally: "Why?"  
Austin: "He planned breaking your heart, Ally. He said that you deserved it. And I don't like it"  
Ally: "Thanks Austin" (Hugs him)  
Trish: "Um...We are still here you know"  
Ally: "Sorry"  
Trish: "Go get a shower and put your Bikini"  
Ally: "What for?"  
Trish: "We are going to the waterpark"  
Austin: "I gotta go get my swimming trunks"  
Ally: "We all have a pair of clothes in the closet"  
Dez: "Even me?"  
Ally: "Yup"  
Trish: "So, Ally go take a shower and come out with your bikini"  
Ally: "Okay"

**Ally's P.O.V:**

Right now, I'm in the bathroom. About to take a shower. I get my clothes off and start to take a shower. I open the faucet and start to shower.

**5 minutes later**

I'm done. I put my bikini on and get out to the Practice Room. When I get out, The boys look at me and stare at me with their mouths wide open. Then Trish says:

Trish: "Austin get to the bathroom"  
Austin: "Okay"

Then he stands up and goes to the bathroom.

**1 Hour Later  
**We are now on Austin's car heading to the waterpark. Austin has yellow trunks and Dez Mustache ones they are really weird and Trish with her famous Animal Print one piece swimsuit. Then we each pay 3 dollars for our admission. I was going to pay mine but Austin pay it for me. Then we got to the place we put our bags and I go my shots off. Then I feel a hand hold my wrist, When I look up its my best friend Austin.

Austin: "Come with me so you don't get lost"  
Ally: "Okay"

We go to the big pool and Austin doesn't let my hand free. When we got to the 6 feet part he told me;

Austin: "Get on my back, Because you don't reach and I do. I don't want a drown Ally"

I get on Austin's back. I hold on to this shoulders and he hold on to my thighs. Then het puts me on the edge of the pool. With his hands beside my thighs.

Austin: "Easy as eating a Pancake"  
Ally: "Yeah" (Laughs)  
Austin: "So, Want to see me doing a flip under the water?"  
Ally: "Yeah, I love it when you do those"

Austin Goes under the water and makes some flips. Then a guy sits beside me. I don't know that guy, Then he puts his arm in my shoulders.

Guy: "Hey hot stuff, Are you alone here?"

**Austin's P.O.V:**

I did the flips and when I get out of the water I find a guy with Ally. I don't know that guy. I walk to them and then Ally jumps into the water and I get her in a baby like. By my side with her head in my shoulder.

Austin: "Who are you?"  
Guy: "I know who you are, You are Austin Moon!"  
Austin: "Yeah, yeah. We are talking about you here"  
Guy: "My name is Dylan"  
Austin: "Well you know this girl" (Points to Ally) "She's my best friend so back off"  
Dylan: "Oh, Okay. But just so you know... She's really hot" (Moves a little so he can see Ally's butt)  
Austin: "I told you something... Back off. Leave her alone"  
Dylan: "Fine, I'll leave" (Stands up and leaves)

He leaves and Ally looks at me and hugs me.

Ally: "Thanks"  
Austin: "Is okay" (Puts Ally in the edge of the pool again)

We pass the hour talking and telling jokes. Then Dez comes and sits beside Ally and puts his arm in Ally's shoulders. Then Dylan comes AGAIN!

Dylan: "So you let this guy put his arm in your shoulders and when I did it you run into Blondie's arms?"  
Austin: "Hey, We know this guy"  
Dez: "She's like my little sister."  
Ally: "Yeah"  
Austin: "I told you leave HER ALONE"  
Dylan: "Make me"  
Austin: "Dez, Go get Trish"  
Dez: (Runs to get Trish)

**5 minutes later**

Dez comes with Trish. By the look on her face I know Dez told her what happened.

Dylan: "Like I'm scared of a girl that is like 3 feet"  
Austin: "Please, you are like 5 feet" (Stands in front of him) " I'm 5'11"  
Dylan: "You are really tall"

Then Trish walks to him

Trish: "What is your name"  
Dylan: (Mutters) "What if I don't want to tell you"  
Trish: "Is an order NOT a question"  
Dylan: "My name is Dylan"  
Trish: "I want you to let my best friend ALONE. And I you bother them again," (Points to Austin, Ally and Dez) "You will not want to live in this world again. Do you get it?"  
Dylan: (Nods and leaves)  
Austin: "Now that was scary"  
Trish: "That is what you get when you bother Ally"

We leave and head to each other houses. But I go to the Practice Room. When I open the door I find Ally asleep in the couch. I sit on the free space of the couch and put her head on my lap. And In that moment, I get a text from Dez.

_From: Dez  
To: Austin_

Dude, where are you?

I don't reply him. I just watch Ally sleep. Ally's eyes flutter open. Then she looks at me.

Ally: "Hey, Austin"  
Austin: "Hey"  
Ally: "What are you doing here?"  
Austin: "I'm here to tell you something"  
Ally: "What?"  
Austin: "I Love you. If you don't feel this way, Okay. I get it"  
Ally: " I just want to know something"  
Austin: "Okay"  
Ally: "Are you going to hurt me?"  
Austin: "You know that I wouldn't do that"  
Ally: "I love you too."  
Austin: "Will you go out with me?"  
Ally: "Let me think of it...Yes"  
Austin: "Can I get a hug?"  
Ally: (nods)

**No one's P.O.V:**

They hug. They sit in the couch and stare at each other. Then Austin puts his hand on Ally's back and he kisses her.

* * *

**Hey guys!  
I'm not very proud of this chapter, The next chapter is going to be the last one. :'( Yeah I'm really sad. But finally I finished a story! Yeah so I hope you liked this chapter PM or review!**

Paomar0832 XD


End file.
